edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki
Archives *Archive 1 New Polls In the interest of being democratic, I'm asking EEnE Wiki editors to bring forward and discuss some ideas for polls for the upcoming year (2016). The current two polls have been there for three and a half years now, so needless to say it's time they are retired. Please reply to this section with your specific idea(s). I will begin with a simple idea: - Which season of Ed, Edd n Eddy was your favorite? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 I think that's a good one, although I'd change it to Seasons 5 and 6. That noted, here's a different idea for a poll: What was the best part of the show? The scams Eddy's megalomania Edd's odd inventions Ed's weirdness Rolf's weird sayings The interactions between the Eds The interactions between the Eds and the kids I like your suggestion better, my good man. Though I'd probably morph it into the following poll: Which character traits in the show amused you the most? Ed's randomness Edd's inventiveness and vocabulary Eddy's megalomania Rolf's bizarre mannerisms Jonny's interactions with Plank Other Let me know if you think this is better. - Your poll is better thought out than mine was, although I do think a scam poll would also be nice. How's this? What was the best scam of Season 2? Anything and everything to do with the squirt guns. (Know it all Ed) Ed's Friend Store. (Dear Ed) Telethon! (Hands Across Ed) Edtropolis, city of light, city of magic. (Urban Ed) Ed's Sea World. (Scrambled Ed) Flying Eduardo Brothers/Ed's Quick Repair Service/Chez la Sweat/Flying Eduardo Brothers. (Rent-a-Ed) Jonny the Annoyance (Shoo Ed) This is a bit long, I know, but I tried to keep it to all the scams that played a large part in the plot. Looks good. I'll go ahead and add these to the front page. - Polls for 2018 As 2017 comes to a close, it is time for new front page polls for the year 2018. This is where to leave suggestions. I might suggest creating a poll titled "What was the best scam of Season 3?" to follow the current poll about Season 2 scams. Anything else? - I think we should make a poll about what we should add to the wiki. One major thing I'd like to do is weed out junk trivia (is it everywhere or what?). I'd also like to see if we can get more behind the scenes info from the creators. Also, we should inquire about finding an HD version of season 6 and the Valentines special. The Rugrats wiki is still being updated even though it ended almost 15 years ago. We can keep this going even into the 2030's. Carlos2295 (talk) 03:44, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :Going off your first suggestion, maybe we create a poll that goes along the following lines: :Which of the following would most improve the quality of this wiki? :Removing poor quality trivia :Condensing the memorable quotes :Retrieving details about the cast & crew :Replacing images with higher quality versions :Let me know if this is good and if there's any other option you'd want to add to it. I'm purposely leaving out an "Other" option because that can be a cop out option and leaves no ability for a voter to explain his/her self. - 2018 Preliminary Poll Results The preliminary results from the two polls I posted three weeks ago have been wildly different from what I had expected. In the poll about what action would most improve the wiki, the runaway winner so far is condensing the memorable quotes, at a nearly 71% majority with four options. When I created the poll, I genuinely thought this option would be the least chosen of the four by a long shot, figuring it was just a pet peeve of mine. I believed the storyboard images would win big, yet it's a distant third. This result is a pretty clear mandate by the EEnE wiki community to work on those memorable quote sections of the episode pages. We need to emphasize this on the status report. In the second poll regarding Season 3's best scam, Eddy's Jawbreaker Bank is the runaway winner so far with a 64%+ majority with six options. I hadn't even included this option when I originally created the poll, but then decided to throw it in at the last minute. My assumption was that the Curse of Evil Tim would be the runaway winner, yet it's only received a few votes, massively trailing the Jawbreaker Bank. Keep surprising me, everyone! - Replacing the background image? This has bugged me for the longest time, so I was wondering, is anyone here ever gonna change the background image for this wiki? It's so low resolution and it cuts off at the bottom of it, leaving you with an empty black void. Any admins that can change that? If they're willing? I have an idea for a new background image if anyone's interested. LittlePrettyFlower (talk) 03:33, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Poll(s) for 2019 Okay people, it's time to switch out the old polls for new polls to start us off in 2019. Might I suggest something to do with the fact that EEnE is about to turn 20? Otherwise we could just create a poll for the best scam of Season 4, following 2018's poll about Season 3. -